the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Junta
The Fox Junta is a military style organization that serves as one of four organizations and one of the main ones in the Anthro Saga. Description Once known as the Fox military, the Fox Junta is a military organization and one of the largest armies in the Anthro world being compromised of 205 generals (125 European and 80 Latin American) and 16,400,000 men (10,000,000 European and 6,400,000 Latin American) Each section is divided into 400,000 men as the Junta is organized into field armies which are compromised of 80,000 men. Even though all five generals in a section have responsibility, individual generals also have responsibility of their men. While the Junta has Western weaponry, much of it's factions also are armed with Eastern weaponry such as SKS rifles and AK-47s. Whilst in power the Junta divided the forest up into nationalities such as a Bulgarian part or a French part and installed each faction of the same nationality of the Junta in that part. In some places of the forest if the leader of a faction of the Junta was married that vixen would serve as first lady whereas others would have a de facto first lady for example: Silvia served as the de facto First Lady of the Slovak part whereas Marie would serve as the proper First Lady of the French part. History Early years: Unlike other organizations within the Anthro world which have their beginnings in an anthropomorphized version of our world, the Fox Junta has its beginnings in the real world in which animals are non-anthropomorphic; initially known as the Fox military, the organization was formed by five Argentine foxes: Roberto, Alfredo, Augusto, Jorge and Leopoldo. Overtime, membership grew then tripled. It initially served as a fighting force of its home forest (an unspecified forest in an unknown country, presumably Britain or somewhere else). Eventually, the military allowed Vixens to join, until Roberto was overthrown and replaced by a fellow general known as Darwin who exiled every single Vixen in the Junta, except for Tatjana who managed to stay because of her wolfish looks. But the foxes and their leaders grew tired of Darwin's leadership so deposed him and brought Roberto back as leader. When Roberto was brought back, he restored their membership. Forest civil war: During the events of The Return of Steele, which is now considered non-canon on this wiki, the Fox military served as an additional fighting force still led by Roberto, but unlike the past and indeed the future, where he was the boss, he had his own leader in the form of Scarface, who was ultimately revealed as a now benevolent cat demon known as Red. The military were up against Belladonna and Steele, after Niju was killed, during the events of The Wolf and the Hound. The opposition had intentions to kidnap all the vixens until they gave in, which they never did; instead, the opposition were forced out and leaders captured; but it came at a cost: Roberto was now back in charge, as the military had lost their leader Scarface. With Scarface's loss, Lady Blue was taken under his wing. Forest rule and later years: After the forest civil war, Roberto named the Fox Military into the Fox Junta and thus, him and his generals declared themselves leaders of the forest animal's community. This military rule lasted for three months until Roberto handed over rule of the forest animals to a more democratic leader and led the Junta back in time to West Germany in 1984. In 1984, the Junta split up and ultimately reunited in 1989 with the fall of communism in the Eastern world; with the fall of the Berlin Wall, Animalia became independent and Roberto sent the Fox Junta into Animalia where they now operated in secret, working with the Animalian Army. Dictatorship: Come the final years of Mufasa and the Invasion of Animalia by Mechanikat, the Fox Junta began to reunite and as unpopular as Mufasa was getting, joined forces with the Animalian Patriotic Front in order to keep out Mechanikat from Animalia. Unfortunately, the A.P.F and the Junta were unsuccessful and were forced to flee to Argentina where they were protected by an early ally of the A.P.F known as the National Protection Process. After six months in protection, the Junta made their way back to Animalia and were dragged into yet another conflict: They were charged with proving the innocence of Animalian politician Brainy Barker, which they managed to do. Once they did, the Junta dissolved for good and returned to its days when it was part of the Animalian military. Notable leaders and members European *Enver, Lahi, Ramash, Fatmir and Agim (Albanian) *Krikor, Rupen, Ardashes, Serzh and Tigran (Armenian) *Heinrich, Hermann, Herbert, Wilhelm and Albert (Austrian and German) *Alexander, Branislaw, Yanka, Vasil and Tadeuz (Belarusian) *Wilhelm, Phillipe, Marcel, Hermann and Georges (Belgian) *Sefer, Rasim, Esad, Naser and Dragutin (Bosnian) *Todor, Vulko, Georgi, Stanko and Valko (Bulgarian) *Ante, Janko, Ivan, Mladen and Mirko (Croatian) *Gustav, Vaclav, Antoniv, Ludvik and Klement (Czech) *Lennart, Toomas, Arnold, Andrus and Konstantin (Estonian) *Marcel, Jaques, Michel, Nikolas and Phillipe (French) *Janos, Viktor, Ferenc, Matyas and Gyula (Hungarian) *Giovanni, Silvio, Mario, Giuseppe and Vincente (Italian) *Andris, Gustavs, Alberts, Guntis and Valdis (Latvian) *Antanas, Aleksandras, Justas, Vytautas and Valdas (Lithuanian) *Ljube, Johan, Gjorge, Metodija and Lazar (Macedonian) *Veselin, Branislaw, Miodrag, Radivoje and Branko (Montenegrin) *Wojciech, Bronislaw, Aleksandr, Kazimierz and Jerzy (Polish) *Nicolae, Gheorghe, Valentin, Stefan and Traian (Romanian) *Vladimir, Leonid, Mikhail, Sergei and Dmitri (Russian) *Slobodan, Radovan, Dragutin, Nedeljko and Vojislav (Serbian) *Ivan, Josef, Vojtech, Stefan and Milan (Slovakian) *Sergej, Viktor, Marijan, Janez and Borut (Slovene) *Francisco, Juan, Manuel, Jose and Mariano (Spanish) *Viktor, Volodymyr, Mykhailo, Oleksandr and Petro (Ukranian) *Krypto and Brainy Barker after the events of Trial of the Saluki. Brainy is also a close ally of the Junta. Latin American: *Roberto, Alfredo, Augusto, Jorge and Leopoldo (Main leaders) *Rafael, Carlos, Reynaldo, Basilio and Armando (Argentine) *Hugo, Antonio, Rodolpho, Jose and Manuel (Bolivian) *Humberto, Joao, Stefano, Virgilio and Luis (Brazilian) *Salvadore, Gustavo, Cesar, Joaquin and Miguel (Chilean) *Gilberto, Pablos, Jose, Dairo and Laureano (Colombian) *Vincente, Juan, Francisco, Javiet and Jeronimo (Ecuadorian) *Alfredo, Frederico, Andres, Horacio and Fulgencio (Paraguayan) *Alberto, Antonio, Pedro, Domingo and Manuel (Peruvian) *Manuel, Carlos, Fructuoso, Gabriel and Antonio (Uruguayan) *Julian, Pedro, Jutan, Jose and Guillermo (Venezuelan) *Heriberto, Servando, Gregorio, Alejandro and Sigifredo (Mexican) *Mauricio, Joaquin, Francisco, Timoteo and Norberto (Salvadoran) *Alejandro, Mariano, Pedro, Carlos and Guillermo (Guatemalan) *Porfirio, Francisco, Miguel, Joaquin and Dionisio (Honduran) *Anastasio, Enrique, Silvestre, Emiliano and Benito (Nicaraguan) The Junta vixens Main article: Vixens of the Fox JuntaCategory:Organization Category:Heroes